conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Masato Kouda
is a video game music composer formerly employed by Capcom best known for his work on the Devil May Cry and Monster Hunter series. Like Akari Kaida and Naoaki Iwami, Kouda's first role with the company was for Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness and he originally dealt with CPS2 titles (as well as their arranged versions). He would later work again with Takayuki Iwai on Darkstalkers 3 (in lieu of Hideki Okugawa) and would succeed Yuki Iwai's role in the VS. series for Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. With the start of the sixth console generation, Kouda eventually became involved with the Devil May Cry series, becoming a colleague of Tetsuya Shibata in the process. Though he left the company shortly after the release of Devil May Cry 2 (and a few tracks for Resident Evil Outbreak), he still produced the foundation for the soundtrack of its Monster Hunter series, utilizing a mixture of classical and regional instrumental styles. He contributed to the series actively up until Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and was last seen working with Yuko Komiyama on one of the themes of Monster Hunter 3. Following his departure from Capcom, Kouda has become a regular contributor to the Wild Arms series (starting with Wild Arms 4) and member of the Star Onions (with Naoshi Mizuta). In late 2007 he founded Design Wave, a Tokyo-based music studio which includes himself and former Capcom sound employees Atsushi Mori, Masakazu Sugimori and Kento Hasegawa. Since then he has worked on titles such as Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Ignition Entertainment's El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron. Production History *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (Arcade Version) (1995) -- Sound Compose (as Kda Mto)*''Street Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) *(1995/1996) -- Guitars & Acoustic Piano'' (Consumer Staff) (as '''Masato Kohda')*''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow Over Mystara'' (1996) -- Music Compose (as Masato Koda)*''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' *(1996) -- Music (as Masato Koda)*''Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiirochou no Kiseki'' (1996/1997) -- Staff (as Masato Koda)*''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions) (1996) -- Arrange (Theme *Song of Sakura) (as Masato Koda), Music (Consumer Staff) (as Masato Koda)*''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' (1997) -- Special Thanks*''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1997) -- Sound Compose (Arcade Staff) (as Kda Mto)*''Darkstalkers 3'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Sub Music Composer (Cipher)*''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade and PSX Versions) (1998/1999) -- Music Composed & Arranged (as Masato Kohda)*''Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1998) -- *Sub Music Composer (Cipher) (Arcade Staff)*''Magical Tetris Challenge'' (N64 and PSX Versions) (1998/1999) -- Music (as Masato Coda)*''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Dreamcast Version) (1999) -- Music Composed & Arranged (Arcade Staff) (as Masato Kohda)*''Devil May Cry'' (2001) -- 2nd Composer (Soundtracks) (as Masato Kohda)*''Devil May Cry 2'' (2003) -- Composer (as Masato Kohda)*''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA Version) (2003) -- Arrange (Theme Song of Sakura) (as Masato Koda), Music (Consumer Staff) (as Masato Koda)*''Chaos Legion Drama Digest'' (CD) (2003) (as Masato Koda)*''Resident Evil Outbreak'' (2003)*''Monster Hunter'' (2004) -- Composer (Sound Crew) (as Masato Kohda)*''Monster Hunter Freedom'' (2005) -- Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom Staff) (as Masato Kohda), Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Staff) (as Masato Kohda)*''Monster Hunter 2'' (2006) -- Composer (as Masato Kohda)*''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' (2007) -- Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) (as Masato Kohda), Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter 2 Staff) (as Masato Kohda)*''Monster Hunter Freedom Unite'' (2008) -- Composer (Sound Crew) (Monster Hunter Freedom 2 Staff) (as Masato Kohda)*''Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack'' (CD) (2010)*''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014) -- Music Arrangement (as Masato Coda with RiRiKA)*''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) -- Music Arrangement (as Masato Coda with RiRiKA) Song Credits * ''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness*VS. -- Composition & Arrangement*Colonial Satellite -- Composition & Arrangement*Gawaine Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Gawaine Ending 2 -- Composition & Arrangement*You Face a New Opponent -- Composition & Arrangement*Warlock Theme 2 -- Composition & Arrangement*Santana Ending -- Composition & Arrangement*Cast Ending -- Composition & ArrangementStreet Fighter Alpha'' (PSX and Saturn Versions)*Opening Demo -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Ryu Ending -- Guitars*Nash Stage -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Chun-Li Stage -- Acoustic Piano*Chun-Li Ending -- Acoustic Piano*Adon Stage -- Guitars*Adon Ending -- Guitars*Guy Stage -- Guitars*Guy Ending -- Guitars*Gouki Stage -- Guitars*Gouki Ending -- Acoustic Piano*Continue -- Acoustic Piano*Ken Stage -- Guitars*Ken Ending -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Sodom Stage -- Guitars*Sodom Ending -- Guitars*Birdie Stage -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Birdie Ending -- Guitars*Sagat Ending -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Vega Stage -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Dan Stage -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Staff Roll 1 -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Staff Roll 2 -- Guitars, Acoustic Piano*Ranking Display 1 -- Guitars*Ranking Display 2 -- Guitars''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters*Dive Man -- Arrangement*Stone Man -- Arrangement*Pharaoh Man -- Arrangement*Neo Parts Reclaim -- Composition & Arrangement*Escape -- Composition & Arrangement*Duo Ending 1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Duo Ending 2 -- Composition & ArrangementSuper Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (PSX and Saturn Versions)*Versus -- Arrangement*Stage Morrigan -- Arrangement*Stage Lei-Lei -- Arrangement*Stage Donovan -- Arrangement*Stage Felicia -- Arrangement*Victory Theme -- Arrangement*Show Time -- Arrangement*Here Comes a New Challenger -- Arrangement*Stage Devilot -- Arrangement*Continue -- Arrangement*Game Over -- Arrangement*Ranking 1 -- Arrangement*Ranking 2 -- Arrangement*Dan's Saikyo-Ryu Puzzle Dojo -- Arrangement*I Want You to Know (Theme Song of Sakura) -- Arrangement Also known as "Kono Omoi o Tsutaetai"Darkstalkers 3'' (Arcade Version)'''*VS. -- Composition & Arrangement*Feast of the Damned -- Arrangement*Demitri Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement*Demitri Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Demitri Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement*Story Demo.1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Green Scream -- Composition & Arrangement*Aulbath Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement*Aulbath Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Aulbath Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement*War Agony -- Composition & Arrangement*Concrete Cave -- Composition & Arrangement*Gallon Winning Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Gallon Winning Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement*Gallon Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Gallon Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement*Here Comes a New Challenger -- Composition & Arrangement*Red Thirst -- Composition & Arrangement*Anakaris Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement*Anakaris Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Anakaris Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & Arrangement*Fetus of God -- Composition & Arrangement*Jedah Winning Theme -- Composition & Arrangement*Jedah Ending Theme.1 -- Composition & Arrangement*Jedah Ending Theme.2 -- Composition & ArrangementMarvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes*Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement*VS. -- Composition & Arrangement*Theme of War Machine -- Arrangement*Theme of Hulk -- Arrangement*Win -- Composition & Arrangement*Theme of Gambit -- Arrangement*Theme of Spider-Man -- Arrangement*Theme of Venom -- Composition & Arrangement*Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement*Variable Cross -- Composition & Arrangement*Theme of Chun-Li -- Arrangement*Theme of Zangief -- Arrangement*Continue -- Composition & Arrangement*Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement*Theme of Morrigan -- Composition & Arrangement*Theme of Rockman -- Arrangement*Ending -Gambit- -- Composition & Arrangement*Ending -Venom- -- Composition & Arrangement*Ending -Morrigan- -- Arrangement*Ending -Rockman 1- -- Arrangement*Ending -Rockman 2- -- Arrangement*Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement[[Magical Tetris Challenge|'''''Magical Tetris Challenge]]' (N64 and PSX Versions)'* Title -- Composition & Arrangement* Mode Select -- Composition & Arrangement* Story Demo 1 -- Composition & Arrangement* Mickey Stage -- Composition & Arrangement* Minnie Stage -- Composition & Arrangement* Story Demo 2 -- Composition & Arrangement* Donald Stage -- Composition & Arrangement* Goofy Stage -- Composition & Arrangement* Wolf Stage -- Composition & Arrangement* Story Demo 3 -- Composition & Arrangement* Pete Stage -- Composition & Arrangement* Ending -- Composition & Arrangement* Continue -- Composition & Arrangement* Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement''Devil May Cry'' *Public Enemy (Generic Battle 1) -- Composition & Arrangement*Flock Off! (Griffon Appearance ~ Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement*ST-05 (Green Garden) -- Composition & Arrangement*ST-06 (Underwater Stage) -- Composition & Arrangement*ST-07 (Coliseum) -- Composition & Arrangement*EV-16 (Swearing on Father's Name) -- Composition & Arrangement*Karnival (Nighttime Old Castle Stage ~ Plasma Appearance) -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Masami Ueda)*EV-22 (Scheme) -- Composition & Arrangement*EV-23 (Demon Emperor Mundus Appearance) -- Composition & Arrangement*EV-24 (Mother's Payback) -- Composition & Arrangement*EV-25 (Awakening) -- Composition & Arrangement*Legendary Battle (Demon Emperor Mundus Battle 1 - Sky) -- Composition & Arrangement*EV-26 (Dante Falls to the Ground) -- Composition & Arrangement*Legendary Battle Ver. 2 (Demon Emperor Mundus Battle 2 - Ground) -- Composition & Arrangement*EV-27 (Demon Emperor Mundus' Collapse) -- Composition & Arrangement*ST-10 (Demon Emperor Mundus Battle 3 - Underground) -- Composition & Arrangement''Devil May Cry 2*Heads or Tails (Staff roll) -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Tetsuya Shibata) Kouda did the second half; Shibata did the firstChaos Legion Drama Digest*now I see - Theme music of Siela -Piano ver.- -- Arrangement, PianoResident Evil Outbreak*Laying it on the Line (Suspended Battle) -- Composition & Arrangement*Of Wisdoms, Truths, and Tyrants (Decision Scenario) -- Composition & ArrangementMonster Hunter 2*Song of Beginning -- Composition*The Song Dedicated to Life -- Composition & ArrangementMonster Hunter Freedom 2*Monster Hunter Portable 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement*Roaring Dragon Bares Its Fangs / Tigrex -- Composition & Arrangement*Tyrant of Hellfire / Akantor -- Composition & Arrangement*One Who Succeeds Life -- Composition & ArrangementMonster Hunter Freedom Unite*Awakening Chapter ~ The Song That Keeps the Soul -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Tadayoshi Makino)Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack*Close to the End -- Arrangement *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS*Bath Time -- Arrangement*Bath Time (Vocal Mix) -- Arrangement *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U''*Light Plane -- Arrangement*Light Plane (Vocal Mix) -- Arrangement Category:Video game Category:Composer